


Land of Enchantment

by What_we_are



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: "If Mike didn't have Kaylee he would have eaten his gun a long time ago." -Jonathan BanksMike doesn't have Kaylee, but he gets by.





	Land of Enchantment

He didn’t expect to feel any better after he found the poor bastard. It’s not like it was going to alleviate his desire to go be with Matty. He was digging all these holes out under the Albuquerque sun because it’s what you do. If it’s your fault some bystander is rotting in a shallow grave, you go tell the cops, and he knew it'd be shallow. He was less certain about the wedding ring, but better to try and fail than just ignore the situation. Somebody would be worried about the dead man, probably a wife and kid, the way these things seemed to always go.

No, he didn’t expect to feel any better afterwards. It hadn't helped any when he settled business with Hoffman and Fensky. This wouldn't help either. Feeling better was a lost cause at this point. They said there are no answers at the bottom of a bottle so, after a time, he dried himself out. They said sunshine would help, so he moved. He tried doing nothing at a straight job, and he tried doing it all at crooked jobs, and look what’d happened.

Fuck, it was tiring though. The last hole had given up a matchbox car and he'd flung it away before he could think too much about it. 

His shovel hit something different than dirt and he knew. Finding the body was predictable and mundane just like everything else. Of course the victim was married. When the cops dug him up, they'd find family pictures in his wallet. He probably had a son who liked matchbox cars. Matty's favorite was always the police cruiser. 


End file.
